


Can't Help Falling

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elvis made me do it, I'm Sorry, M/M, Song fic, no I', no i'm not, sad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98





	Can't Help Falling

Dean was nursing his third beer of the night, eyeing the whiskey bottle behind the bar.

He was trying to decide if he wanted to get drunk or just call it a night when the slow sounds of a familiar song started coming from the old jukebox.

Dean twisted in his seat, looking for the person that had put on Elvis of all things.

It wasn't hard to spot him, swaying gently along with the music as Can't Help Falling In Love played through the old speakers.

Ordering two more beers, Dean got up, sauntering over to the other man.

He saw him coming, tilting his head to the side like a confused cat, and Dean was already endeared.

He could make out a mass of dark messy hair, but in the low light of the bar he couldn't see what color the man's eyes were, just that they were wind and staring at him with interest. 

Dean held out the unopened beer, offering it to the guy, and he took it with a shy smile.

"What's this for?" he asked, voice low and rough.

Dean nodded towards the jukebox. "Any guy who still likes that song deserves a beer in my book." 

The man smiled. "It's a classic."

"Name's Dean, Dean Winchester," he said with a grin, offering out his hand.

The man smiled.

"Castiel Novak," he told him, taking Dean's hand and giving it a firm shake. 

"Castiel," Dean repeated slowly, rolling the name around in his mouth.

Grinning at Dean, Castiel didn't even notice that he was still holding onto his hand. 

Dean didn't seem to mind.

He left the bar that night with Castiel's phone number, the promise of a date, and an old song in his head.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The next time the song played for them was in the Impala, the radio left on an oldies station.

Dean and Castiel didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in each other.

Hands roamed under shirts as they kissed in the back seat, Dean laying out across the black leather with Castiel in his lap.

The Impala's windows fogged up, as the slow sound of Elvis filled the car, mixing with gasps and moans.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Dean starting singing the song under his breath as he worked, elbows deep in the engine of an old car.

Anyone else would have called it a broken down clunker, but to Dean and her owner she was beautiful.

When he was done with her everyone would see it.

Bobby gave the boy an odd look when he started singing, but went back to his papers.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Eight months after that night in the bar, Dean sang while he cooked dinner for himself and Castiel, the first one they would share in their new.

"I love that song," Castiel commented from where he was sitting at the table, looking over paint chips. 

Dean smiled, looking over his shoulder.

"I love you," he said before he started singing again.

Castiel grinned down at the paint.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Two months later Elvis was playing when Dean drove Castiel up to the crest of a hill outside of town, thick blankets in a tight roll under his arm.

The picnic was simple, sandwiches that Castiel had helped Dean make and still hot soup out of a shared thermos. 

When the sky went dark they laid together under the stars, pointing out constellations and sharing kisses until the meteor shower started.

They're beautiful, Castiel breathed out, looking up at the falling stars.

Dean watched the stars in his eyes, taking in the way the moonlight made Castiel's skin glow.

"Yeah, they are," he agreed, never once looking at the sky.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Their first fight lead to Castiel storming out of the house, angry tears running down his face, mixing with the rain that had started to fall.

Dean had followed him out, wrapping his arms around, holding him tightly as Castiel screamed, fists beating at his chest.

Dean said he was sorry, repeating it over and over like a prayer.

When Castiel stopped yelling, sobs turning into sniffles, he swayed along with Dean, humming their song with his face pressed to Dean's shoulder.

They were soaked to the bone by the time they got inside, stripping down to change into dry clothes and getting distracted.

They never got dressed, but there were other ways to get warm.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Can't Help Falling in Love was the song Dean convinced the musicians to play when he asked Castiel to marry him.

And it was the song playing when Castiel said yes, pulling him up and kissing him breathless right there in the middle of the restaurant.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

At their wedding, Dean's friend Jo made sure that their song was played during their first dance, gold rings glinting on left hands and they moved in slow circles. 

Dean kissed the side of his husband's head, lips close to his ear as he sang along. "I can't help falling in love with you."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

When the oxygen masks dropped down from the ceiling on their flight home from their honeymoon in Italy,sirens started blaring, Dean helped Castiel into his mask before putting on his own, hands shaking as fire lit up the windows on the other side of the plane.

Castiel was panicking, blue eyes wide and breathing too fast.

Dean pressed their foreheads together, clinging to his husband's hand, and did the only thing he could think of doing.

He sang.

"Wise men say 'only fools rush in' but I can't help falling in love with you."

Castiel looked at him with tearful eyes, and Dean hated to think that this could be the last time he saw that beautiful blue.

"Shall I stay, would it be a sin? No, 'cause I can't help falling in love with you."

The plane was crashing, Dean knew that. They were plummeting.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. So won't you please just take my hand."

Tears fell down his face, and Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's hand.

"And take my whole life too."

Dean wanted nothing more than to grow old with Castiel, to sing their children the song that their parents fell in love to. 

"I can't help falling..."

The plane hit the ocean with a crash, sending up a great wave.

Dean and Castiel, fallen.


End file.
